Um 'boa noite' antes de ir
by Ana Souza
Summary: House estava indo para casa, quando resolveu dá uma passadinha na sala de Cuddy...


- Preciso de uma TV maior na minha sala. - diz House entrando na sala de Cuddy.

- E eu preciso de um bom sexo oral. - pegou uma pasta. - Mas... - deu a volta na mesa. - Nem sempre temos tudo o que queremos. - caminhou até o sofá.

- Podemos fazer uma troca nesse caso. Você me dá a TV, eu te dou o sexo oral e todos saem ganhando. - ele senta ao lado dela no sofá.

- Quer que eu abra as pernas agora ou pode ser depois? - o olhou irônica.

- Pela necessidade estampada na sua cara, acho melhor começar logo. - respondeu com sarcasmo.

- Porque você ainda não foi embora? Geralmente essa hora você já estaria em casa. - tentando se concentrar no conteúdo da pasta.

- Eu estava indo, mas vi que você ainda estava por aqui e resolvi...

- Vir aqui me incomodar. - completou a frase dele.

- Sei que você ama quando eu faço isso. - deitou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e admirou o teto.

- Sempre! Mas será que você pode fazer isso lá fora? Estou tentando lê esses documentos. - tentando não ficar irritada.

- Porque você é tão chata? - virou a cabeça para olhá-la.

Cuddy não responde nada e continua lendo, no caso, fingindo porque naquele momento ela não estava conseguindo se concentrar com a presença dele. Cuddy não entendia o porquê de House ainda continuar na sala, já que não haviam motivos para ele está ali, ao menos não aparentemente.

House começa a girar sua bengala como forma de distração para o silêncio que havia tomado conta da sala. Talvez aquilo o ajudasse a pensar o que ele queria com Cuddy naquela noite, o que o fez entrar naquela sala quando já estava indo embora. Ele vai se chegando mais perto e mais perto até encostar seu ombro no dela, arrancando-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

- Você está esperando o que para ir embora? - abandonando a pasta.

- Nossa, minha presença incomoda tanto assim?

Ele arranca outro sorriso dela, dessa vez um pouco maior.

House achou aquele sorriso convidativo para algo, mas ainda não sabia exatamente para o quê. E mesmo não tendo certeza resolveu arriscar e colocou a mão nas pernas dela, subindo um pouco o seu vestido.

- O que você está fazendo? - o olhou sem o sorriso nos lábios.

- Passando a mão nas suas pernas. - encarando-a.

House descruzou as penas de Cuddy, subiu mais um pouco o vestido e tendo mais acesso colocou a mão entre as coxas.

- House, alguém pode entrar. - a voz saiu baixa, quase sussurrada.

- Só isso? Estou te acariciando e você está preocupada com a possibilidade de alguém nos ver, e não com o que estou fazendo? - questionou.

Ele procurava entender o que estava se passando na cabeça de Cuddy, mas já estava na cara. Sua resposta foi o silêncio, silêncio esse que o consentia a continuar com o que pretendia, pois estava disposta a tudo.

- Não vai tirar minha mão? Nem me pedir pra parar? - aprofundando a mão, quase tocando seu sexo.

- Não. - respondeu segura.

O contato visual era quente e profundo, o olhar ía se intensificando a cada segundo. Cuddy já estava começando a ficar excitada, seus olhos fitavam a boca dele desejando que ele decidisse beijá-la logo. House sentindo toda a ânsia que ela tinha por um beijo seu, decidiu adiá-lo mais um pouco só para provocá-la ainda mais. Ele aproxima seu rosto como se finalmente fosse beijá-la, mas logo o desvia e o encosta no pescoço roçando nele sua barba. Um intenso arrepio foi causado no corpo dela, que a fez encostar-se com mais conforto no sofá, ficando parcialmente deitada e deixando as pernas um pouco mais abertas. A mão avança e ao tocar seu sexo ele sente a fina renda da calcinha molhada, Cuddy solta um suspiro e um sorriso safado escapa dos lábios dele ao voltar o olhar para ela. Os dedos ágeis afastam sua calcinha para o lado e dá inicio a uma deliciosa carícia, enquanto suaves beijos eram deixados pelo seu pescoço. Cuddy gemeu baixinho ao sentir aqueles dedos em sua intimidade e a respiração queimando seu pescoço.

- Não sabia que eu tinha o poder de te deixar tão molhada. - sussurrou.

- Você não sabe o quanto, basta apenas um olhar em meu decote. - sussurou dando uma mordidinha em sua orelha.

Dois dedos deslizam para dentro dela e a faz perder o ar por um segundo antes de soltar outro gemido. Duas danças deram inicio naquele momento, a dos dedos dentro dela e a da boca em seu decote. House sente seu membro pulsar, e antes que seu tamando dobrasse ele tirou seus dedos dela e parou com os beijos.

- Porque você parou? - perguntou inconformada.

- Alguém pode entrar.

- Agora que você fala isso? - desencostando do sofá. - Depois de ter me provocado? Se começou vai ter que terminar.

Cuddy pega a mão dele e a coloca de volta entre suas pernas, agarra-o pelo pesçoco e o beija de forma ardente.

Bocas coladas, linguas cruzadas e salivas misturadas. Um sentindo o gosto do outro, se devorando e quando o ar vai chegando ao fim, House se afasta e levanta do sofá.

- O que foi agora?

- É melhor eu ir embora.

- Melhor pra quem? Pra mim ou pra você? - lenvantou do sofá.

- Pra nós dois.

- O melhor pra mim agora é você. Eu quero você, House. - chegando bem perto dele. - Eu quero que fique. - passando a mão nos lábios dele.

- Pensei que você nunca falaria isso. - sorriu presunçosamente.

- Você já tinha segundas intenções quando entrou por aquela porta, não é? - com os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

- Eu sempre entro por aquela porta com segundas intenções. - agarrando-a pela cintura. - Principalmente quando o decote é grande. - olhando para seus seios.

- Acho que temos outra coisa grande aqui. - sentindo o membro dele em sua barriga, ela olhou para baixo.

- Ele quer te dá boa noite.

Ela morde o lábio inferior dele e em seguida passa a lingua bem devagar. House não resistiu a provocação e colou seus lábios nos dela a invadindo com sua lingua, explorando sua boca com volúpia, chupando a lingua com força como se quisesse arrancá-la. Quando o ar se faz necessário as bocas se desgrudam ofegantes.

- Tem certeza que vamos fazer isso aqui? Ainda tem gente lá fora. - perguntou enquanto recuperava o ar.

- Não importa! Temos o banheiro. - falou como se já houvesse fantasiado com isso.

Ela depositou um leve beijo nos lábios dele, o pegou pela mão e o guiou em direção ao banheiro. Antes da porta ser aberta, House pegou Cuddy pela cintura e a encostou bruscamente na porta, beijando-a novamente.

- House, a bengala! - interrompendo o beijo, desviou o olhar para onde a bengala estava.

- Nós não vamos precisar dela, vamos? - arregalando os olhos.

- Claro que não. - sorriu encantadoramente. - É só pelo fato de alguém entrar aqui e achar estranho vê a bengala.

House vai até o sofá, pega a bengala e entra no banheiro junto com Cuddy. Ele fecha a porta, põe a bengala em cima da espaçosa pia e ao olhar para o espelho vê o reflexo de Cuddy por trás começando a tirar o blazer dele. É o blazer indo ao chão e ela indo de encontro a parede por trás dela, a prensada de House foi forte a ponto de fazê-la gemer. Segurada pela cintura ia recebendo beijos no pescoço, que rapidamente foram descendo para o ombro que estava descoberto devido o vestido possuir alças e não mangas. Segundos depois eles já estavam do outro lado, e com suas bocas ainda coladas House encostou Cuddy na pia e tirou sua calcinha até o meio das coxas, a sentou na pia e a calcinha se uniu ao blazer. Ela tirou a camisa dele com urgência, que logo tomou seu lugar junto ao blazer e a calcinha, mãos e bocas exploravam partes de seus corpos durante o processo. Cuddy desce suas mãos e desabotoa a calça de House, abre o ziper e a desce até onde seus braços alcançavam. O membro de House já havia dobrado seu tamando e o que ele mais queria era se vê livre da cueca e ficar dentro de Cuddy. Ela resolve tocá-lo, House solta um gemido e o anseio de está dentro dela só aumenta. House a puxa para mais perto deixando ela na ponta da pia, levanta o vestido, abre as pernas dela e em seguida a olha nos olhos.

- Vou dar a você o que você falou que precisava quando entrei na sala. - murmurou.

House baixou a cabeça e a mergulhou entre as penas dela. Cuddy já estava tão excitada que ele mal encostou a boca em seu sexo e ela gemeu. Ele segurando firme nas penas dela fazia movimentos perfeitos com a lingua, provando de sua intimidade, a levando ao delírio. Com as mãos apoiadas na pia e sua cabeça para trás, Cuddy gemia o nome de House e suspirava de puro prazer. E rapidamente ela teve seu primeiro orgasmo.

Depois de conseguir o que queria, House tirou a calça e a cueca jogou-as sobre as demais peças que estavam no chão, colou seu corpo ao dela e a tirou de cima da pia ficando com ela em seus braços. Cuddy tinha os braços envolvidos no pescoço e pernas trançadas na cintura dele. House sentia o sexo quente em sua barriga, e Cuddy o membro duro em suas nádegas. O vaso tampado era o apoio perfeito que ele precisava, ele senta com ela em seu colo, abre o ziper do vestido que ficava nas costas, tira e o lança a sua direita fazendo com que ele batesse na porta antes de ir ao chão. Cuddy tira o sutiã revelando seus belos seios e logo tem a boca de House neles, beijando-os e sugando-os.

- Você é foda, House! - em meio a suspiros.

- E você é gostosa pra caralho!

As bocas se encontram mais uma vez, Cuddy desce sua mão e pega firme no pênis dele, House geme em sua boca e ela dá um sorriso de pura luxúria. Ela começa a acariciá-lo e House joga a cabeça para trás.

- Cuddy se você demorar mais um pouco eu não vou aguentar. - a voz saiu com dificuldade.

- Vai sim, eu sei que vai.

Cuddy roça a ponta do pênis em seu clitóris e geme olhando nos olhos dele. Seus pés apoiados no chão dariam total perfeição em seus movimentos. Ela mexe o quadril para se ajustar melhor e finalmente se encaixa em House. Ambos gemem ao se unirem e ela dá inicio aos movimentos, indo devagar para se acostumar ao tamando dele.

O vai e vem começa, os olhares se cruzam, a respiração já acelerada se intensifica e seus corações ficam a ponto de saltarem do peito.

- Você é perfeita!

- Eu sei!

Os olhares não se desviavam, as vezes os olhos se fechavam por alguns segundos para que as mentes mergulhassem num prazer profundo. Os gemidos ecoavam pelos azulejos do banheiro, que davam a eles uma sonorização mais intensa. Não demorou muito para que aquele subir e descer enlouquecedor os fizessem gozar, presenteando-lhes com um orgasmo maravilhoso.

Cuddy com o corpo exausto enterra seu rosto no pescoço dele, e ofegantes continuam colados. Eles podiam ouvir perfeitamente as batidas desesperadas de seus corações.

- Isso foi maravilhoso! - sussurou no ouvido dele.

- É, foi incrível! - passeou a mão pelas costas dela.

Depois que seus corpos voltaram ao nomal, eles se vestiram. House prestes a abrir a porta põe a mão na maçaneta, olha para Cuddy encostada na parede e não resiste a um último beijo. Antes que a vontade aumentasse e eles começassem tudo de novo, ele cortou o beijo.

- Quando precisar de sexo oral é só me falar. - escorregando um sorriso cafajeste no canto da boca.

- Digo o mesmo com a TV.

- Mas eu não ganhei a TV, ganhei? - com o corpo ainda junto ao dela.

- Não, mas ganhou algo muito melhor. - ainda exalando luxúria.

- Boa noite.

- Até amanhã.

E House foi embora.


End file.
